goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Ruins Video Game Night and Gets Sent To Bed Early
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dora Ruins Video Game Night and Gets Sent To Bed Early ''is a grounded video out of Dora The Explorer, created by Sarah West. Dora is ticked off because Sarah plays video games that are not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Dora notices that Sarah is playing Ristar for the Sega Genesis, but Dora wants to play SpongeBob HeroPants for the XBox 360. Sarah told her that she's still playing Ristar for The Sega Genesis, but Dora ends up destroying the game and Sarah's video game controller, making Sarah angry. and Dora's Mom tells her that she's going to bed early, and Dora's Father tells her that she can only play well-received Nintendo games until she can apologize to Sarah and her mother and will watch Disney movies with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Transcript (July 30, 2017) (It's a peaceful Saturday night. A perfect night for playing video games. Sarah is playing a video game on her Sega Genesis. Dora comes over to her to see what she's doing) Dora: Sarah, what are you playing? Did Paramount or Nickelodeon publish that video game? Sarah: It's Ristar for The Sega Genesis. It's not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. The Sega & Sonic Team published the video game in 1995. It's a really good game. Wanna play with me? Dora: What? Are you kidding me? Ristar is only for people who love stupid Sega video games! Sarah: You have to take turns with me while I'm playing Ristar, so lemme beat the bosses and Kaiser Greedy. Dora: No! I don't want to play that game with you. I want to play SpongeBob HeroPants for the Xbox 360. Sarah: Too bad, Dora. I'm playing Ristar and that's final. You can't tell me what to play. I'm trying to pass this level. Do you wanna help? Dora: No! Sarah: C'mon, Dora, don't knock it 'til you try it. Dora: That's it! I'm gonna destroy your stupid game! (Dora grabs the game controller out of Sarah's hands and stomps on it. After she's done smashing the controller, she grabs the game and smashes it to pieces with a hammer) Sarah: Oh no! My video game controller! Dora, how dare you destroy my Sega Genesis controller? That's it! I'm calling your parents! (Sarah grabs her cell phone and calls Dora's parents) Sarah: Hello, Mrs. Marquez? It's me, Sarah. Listen, your daughter didn't want to play the video game I was playing, so she destroyed the game and smashed my controller. Mrs. Marquez: What? Did she? Sarah: Yeah, and I'm really ticked off at her. Do you know how much that Sega Genesis cost? She's gonna pay for what she did. Mrs. Marquez: Oh, for goodness sakes! Thank you for calling me, Sarah. She's going to be in big trouble when she gets home. Sarah: I bet she will. I swear, she's gonna pay for her actions. Goodbye. (Sarah ends her call) Sarah: You're in big trouble, missy! Go home right now. (At home) Mrs. Marquez: Dora, how dare you destroy Sarah's video game controller just because you didn't want to play what she was playing? That's it! You won't have anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon at all. You're going to be playing well-received Nintendo games, Naruto games, Inuyasha games, One Piece games and Dragon Ball Z games until further notice. Mr. Marquez: Not only that, starting tomorrow morning, you'll have to write an apology note to Sarah and earn money to buy her a new Sega Genesis controller and after that, you'll be watching The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Inside Out, Star Wars, Cars trilogy, Finding Dory, Moana, Monsters University, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, and other Disney movies with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Go to your room now. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:All Dora Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Dora gets Grounded